The Disappearing Act
by SimplFangirl
Summary: "Who the hell are you?" Shizuo growled in the girl's face while still holding a tight grip on her. "And where's Izaya?" Finally, a smirk broke out on the girl's lips that could be none other than an Orihara smirk. "Izaya is dead." The girl spoke in such a monotone and calm way despite the smile on her thin lips. "Or I could be lying." Fem!Izaya x Shizuo
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is my first Fanfic and story, and I just absolutely love Shizaya fanfics as well. But I think that fem!Izaya derserves a bit more love too ;3 So please enjoy and all crituques are welcome. Since it's my first one I gotta learn from my mistakes! Also as it preogresses do expect delays since I do have a life, but also expect longer chapters (Hopefully)_

 _Sincerely,_

 _SimplFangirl_

* * *

It had been 8 months, 8 damn months since Shizuo Heiwajima last seen his mortal enemy. Now to those who only saw Shizuo and the flea's relationship from another perspective figured this would be good for the ex-bartender. The parasite that plagued his life for so many years was gone. Just poof! Like out of thin air! Shizuo couldn't lie that for the first few months he really did enjoy this sort of...freedom, but Izaya Orihara's absence from the city began to take it's toll on him.

Shizuo always told himself that he would be the one to finish off the flea and no one else, plus he was somewhat used to these disappearances but this long term absence began to annoy the blonde. Just where did he disappear to? Shizuo has even gone to the length of barging into Izaya's apartment but only to find his secretary there. Even she had no idea what happened to the raven haired informant. Although the blonde had a gut feeling she was lying to hide Izaya, but who would do that for him? He seemed perfectly capable of hiding by himself apparently. For those past 8 months, Shizuo was irritable but at the same time peaceful. Izaya's absence was both a blessing and an annoyance. Shizuo really began to wonder if the flea was actually _dead,_ and so did the rest of the city. Maybe that's what he wanted.

"Dammit…" The tall blonde had cursed to himself as he dug deep into his pockets to find his pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He was still working with his friend Tom as a debt collector which proved no help in finding Izaya however. He started to ask clients about the informant after often pummeling them but they always said they didn't know anything. Even Tom started to notice Shizuo's persistence to track down Izaya through clients and questioned the blonde about it a couple of times. But Shizuo always brushed off Tom's questions since he didn't really know himself why he wanted to find his mortal enemy so bad. Maybe it was just to finish business? Or some sort of weird instinct. Tom had even suggested that Shizuo was feeling _worried_ about the damn flea, which quickly pissed Shizuo off and made him punch a hole in the wall of a burger joint they were eating at while discussing this topic. Tom decided to never ask again.

At this point Shizuo was so caught up in his thoughts that he had accidentally bumped into Tom who had stopped in front of him while they were on their way to lunch at Russia Sushi. His unlit cigarette hung on his lips as he stared down blankly to his dark friend.

"What's up?" Shizuo asked with a slight mumble since he didn't want the cigarette falling from his lips. He then leaned forward slightly to see that Tom had an eyebrow raised with an incredulous look on his face. This motioned for Shizuo to follow his gaze with his eyebrows knitted, before his face quickly sharpened at the sight. There was a figure standing in front of Simon by Russia Sushi across the street in front of them with that familiar fur-trimmed coat and dark, charcoal hair. As if on instinct, a feral growl came from Shizuo as the unlit cigarette in his mouth snapped and fell to the ground. Upon hearing the growl, Tom tried to speak to Shizuo but he already knew it was pointless. The tall blonde was taking off in that direction while bellowing a loud yell.

"Izaya!" Shizuo shouted huskily. The crowd in front of him immediately parted like a sea, leaving Simon and the figure in plain sight. Simon was the first one to look at Shizuo with a ridiculous grin even though the rampaging blonde was dashing toward them. The blonde was too blinded with rage either to see that the figure was exposing quite a bit of leg too. At least more than Izaya Orihara ever would. But it was too late, the ex-bartender was there and grabbed the fur-trimmed coat tightly and roughly pulled the figure toward him. Instead of that damned, smug face Shizuo was expecting, he was met with the gentle and somewhat surprised look of a girl.

"Ah-...um…" Shizuo immediately froze from almost punching this small girl in front of him. Oh no, did he make a mistake? No it couldn't be, no one else in this city would dare wear an almost _exact_ jacket like Izaya Orihara's. There was silence between the two, including Simon, in this moment and Shizuo was able to take in the girl's face at this close proximity. She had a similar facial look to Izaya even, from the paleness of her skin to her bony cheeks that matched so well with the slight curves of her raven hair gently shaping her face. And those auburn eyes were all too familiar. This could not be a mistake.

"Shizuo!" Simon finally interrupted the silence in a gleeful, heavy Russian accent. "You come to meet new friend?" Although Simon's cheerful greeting was ignored but the enraged but confused blonde.

"Who the hell are you!?" Shizuo growled in the girl's face while still holding a tight grip on her. "And where's Izaya!?"

Finally, a smirk broke out on the girl's lips that could be none other than an Orihara smirk. "Izaya is dead." The girl spoke in such a monotone and calm way despite the smile on her thin lips. "Or I could be lying."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sooo..._

 _I was super eager to write and publish the next chapter so here it is! xD I'll be gone for the next week but that will give me the oppurtunity to brainstorm for this_

 _Anyway, enjoy this chapter and just like before-_

 _Critique is always welcome!_

 _Gratefully,_

 _SimplFangirl_

* * *

Shizuo was obviously taken aback by the young girl's sudden words but once he saw that smirk on her lips, it just pissed him off more. Normally Shizuo wouldn't ever dare touch a woman, hell he has even gotten pissed at guys on the street who were messing with a girl. But this one reminded him way too much of Izaya, it was like a clone of the flea. The confusion started to settle in on the blonde. Tom could be heard panting behind the ex-bartender as he trotted up and put a hand on Shizuo's tense shoulder.

"Hey...Shizuo...calm….down…" The dread-locked man tried to speak between breaths. Auburn eyes glanced over to Tom before looking back to Shizuo and his balled up fist still latched onto her jacket.

"I would listen to him, honey." The young girl purred to Shizuo. The sudden grab at her jacket had surprised her a little, but she didn't feel scared at all. She has had people run up to her and grip her collar before for the same reason as this blonde man, except they weren't as strong. This nickname made his eyebrow twitch before he was finally convinced to let go when Simon put a large arm between him and the young girl. As he let go he had slightly pushed her making her stumble back a bit but she still chuckled at this action. He was like a kid who picked a fight on the playground and was asking for more.

"Shizuo this is new friend." Simon repeated to Shizuo, as if that would really change the situation. "This is not Izaya." The large man said, stating the obvious in his heavy accent.

"Yeah I realized that…" Shizuo grumbled as he glared daggers to the young girl through his blue sunglasses. The threatening glares didn't seem to faze the girl however. She just kept smiling. No, not smiling. It was a _smirk._ That same damn one Izaya had.

"Although that was a rather rude greeting," The young girl suddenly spoke as she straightened out her crumpled jacket. She was honestly glad he didn't tear it. "I'll still introduce myself. You can call me Kanra~." Kanra decided to leave her last name out of it and keep Shizuo in the guessing game for now. "I've heard a lot about you." Kanra continued as she made eye contact with Shizuo, daringly staring into those angry russet eyes. "About that strength and what you can do."

"I don't want to hear any of that." Shizuo growled to cut off the girl. "You are lying. The flea isn't dead. Are you his replacement or something? Where is he?" The tall blonde asked again while an unsure Tom stepped up next to him and gave a somewhat apologetic look to the young girl.

"Ah-I'm sorry ma'am, he's been a bit cranky since his-um...rival disappeared."

"Rival?" Shizuo scoffed as he looked to Tom, giving him a warning to stay out of this even if he was his friend. Tom may think this was just some random lady but Shizuo could see that something wasn't right here. Kanra then raised a small hand and exchanged a smile with Tom.

"No it's fine." She looked back to Shizuo with her hand still raised before she pointed at him and slowly moved her finger around to catch the idiot blonde's attention. "I'll let you know this, I do know Izaya. I am also related to him in some way." Kanra lowered her hand to notice that his expression was a bit calmer, like he was thinking. Now wasn't that a sight. As a precaution, Kanra took a step back and smirked up to Simon. "Thanks for the talk today Simon. I would appreciate if you kept your word too." A wink was then given to Shizuo who crinkled up his nose in disgust., he wanted to punch that little smile off her lips. Somehow he was able to hold himself back by reminding himself that Simon was standing right there, and of course that she was a girl no matter how annoying she was.

"Of course Kanra." Simon answered back to her as the young girl to her back to them.

"If you want to find out more about your precious Izaya, catch me another day Shizu-chan. I have business to attend to." The way she had said it almost sounded like a challenge, which was another thing that Shizuo had to compare to Izaya as similar as well as that nickname. Watching the small girl walk away, Shizuo felt no urge to chase after her but that deep pit of hatred still bubbled up inside him at the sight of the girl. Even from the back. But why didn't he chase her? She said that if he caught her again, she would reveal more about Izaya. Maybe it was the fact she was a girl, and so small. It seemed like she would break like a twig. Then again everyone seemed like that when compared to Shizuo's strength. Shizuo recalled how light she was to pick up too, a definite difference from the other flea…

The tall blonde shook these thoughts away and gave a slight glare to Simon who was still standing there and waving to the young raven-haired girl.

"What did you two talk about?"

"I'm sorry Shizuo, I am sworn to secrecy." The dark man lifted his shoulders in a shrug and a shake of his head. Shizuo scoffed at the Russian man before turning and heading into the restaurant with Tom close behind. He needed to blow off some steam, like major steam. This girl was even more confusing and they only exchanged a couple of words. And for some reason her and Simon had some sort of secret going on, Shizuo felt like they were both hiding something from him. Just who else was in on this and knew about this doppleganger of Izaya's? There were too many questions and not enough answers. It pissed Shizuo off.

As Kanra walked down the street, she had a wide grin on her face as she nearly skipped with joy as she walked. So that was Shizuo Heiwajima? What an interesting man, and the warnings she received were certainly true. Not that she was scared. Kanra felt a gentle buzzing in her pocket. She flipped out her phone to glance at the caller ID then answered it.

"Yes, Kanra here." There was a short pause as Kanra listened to the greeting on the other side, a smirk returning to her lips. "Ah, hello Shinra! Have I met Shizuo?" A small chuckle came from the girl as she glanced back over her shoulder. "I did, it was quite interesting. Luckily he didn't punch me in the face."

The young girl looked forward again to take a right at the corner and glance upward as she spoke. "I'll swing by and tell you more about it. I've got to go visit someone else too. It probably won't be safe to go back home at this time since he knows Izaya's apartment too." A few more words were exchanged before she hung up the phone and continued on her way. Shiki wasn't all that patient of a man either when it comes to waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Everyone! I looked over some of the reviews and I've taken in some of the advice. I see that you guys like it so far and even like my fem!Izaya, also the mystery part of it too. The biggest demand I've seen is longer chapters so here you go! Longer chapters may mean I might upload less but whatever will make you guys happy then I don't mind spending more time on them c: Anyway, enjoy the new chapter 3_

 _With even more love,_

 _SimpleFangirl_

* * *

Kanra had assumed that her meeting with the Awakusu-kai was going to go like normal but sadly they wouldn't even let her step in and see the man in charge. The young girl smirked calmly as she stood in front of the two tall bodyguards suited up in pure black. They almost looked like twins. They looked like the common bodyguard you would see in those action movies, the thought made Kanra snicker a little. Behind them was the large wooden doors of the Awakusu-kai estate. The whole estate was set up like an old fashioned Japanese house and although it was very beautiful, it was expensive looking. Then again that probably wasn't an issue was such a powerful family. Kanra had only seen it once when she visited and met Shiki for the first time. The young girl also loved how peaceful it was even though this house was located in the middle of the city. At the same time, the peacefulness chilled her in a way. There's probably a reason _why_ it was so quiet around here. Ah, the power of the rich.

"So what's the issue here? Shiki won't see me because…?" Kanra finally spoke to break the silence. The gruff bodyguards didn't seem to react to Kanra's presence or words before the one on the right spoke, his voice equally as gruff.

"Shiki-san has his reasons, he has specifically requested us not to let you in. Now leave." Thin eyebrows furrowed at the cold words but she quickly wiped this look off her face and turned away.

"Fine, fine. Let that imbecile get information on his own. Waste of time…" The girl grumbled, now in a rather foul mood. It was best to leave the situation as it is now. Those bodyguards didn't seem like the type to _not_ hit a girl. Kanra knew the reason why he wouldn't see her: Shiki probably didn't believe she was who she said she was. With her showing up, it was the equivalent of one of Izaya's sisters showing up instead of the actual informant himself. That probably upset Shiki. Well, from today's display, it obviously did upset the man. But eventually Shiki would need her assistance and call her. Hopefully. Kanra was now making way for the underground doctor's apartment since she had nothing else to do. She had her fun with Shizuo already and made up a game with him, but it still mystified her as to why he didn't chase after her. It almost made her want to stop and coax the blonde into following but that would only result in her being possibly pummeled or crushed by a vending machine. Then again, he did hesitate to hit her at first. It might have been the initial shock that stopped him and not the 7-foot man standing next to her. The thought of meeting the blonde again made Kanra giggle and get excited. This must be the rush Izaya gets whenever he met with the monstrous blonde. What a lifestyle to live with adrenaline pumping through your veins everyday knowing that a beast is right on your tail and just itching to kill you.

The young informant stopped in her tracks as a group of guys walked toward her with malicious sneers on their faces and bright yellow scarves. Kanra tried to continue walking but had to stop when the leader of this small group of friends stepped right in front of her. She looked up with a slight glare, trying to warn them to back off but it didn't bother them at all.

"Hey...are you related to that Izaya fella?" The leader asked as he glared back at Kanra. This man had a pretty goofy look to him, especially with his bright pink mohawk which was the only piece of hair on his head. Yeah he was the definite leader, they always seem to stick out. Kanra smiled sweetly up to the goofy looking man as she took a step back and fumbled in her coat pocket. Good, her knives were still there. It was a good thing that she decided to bring them. She assumed she was going to use them on Shizuo but it looked like there was going to be a turn of events today.

"And what if I am?"

* * *

"Dammitdammitdammit…." A certain blonde cursed to himself with a crinkled up cigarette in his mouth. He glared at the sidewalk as he walked, completely ignoring the blood dripping from his side and onto the cement. As if his day couldn't get any worse, they had a frightened customer as their last stop who pulled out a knife on his friend Tom so Shizuo intervened to protect him and got stabbed. This has happened before though and the wound didn't affect him. Hell he didn't even feel the pain of it. Shizuo pummeled the man within an inch of his life before Tom convinced him to stop and insisted he went to the hospital. Shizuo didn't think it was bad enough to go to a hospital (and the fact that he couldn't afford the medical fees), so he told Tom he would go to Shinra's to have himself patched up. Shizuo just honestly didn't want his friend to worry more about him. So that was where Shizuo was headed. Luckily he looked scary enough to other people that they would simply move out of the way as he passed by. I mean, who would help a man bleeding out from a wound walking angrily down a sidewalk?

Soon enough Shizuo reached the apartment building that belonged to his high school friend and decided to take the elevator up. Not that he felt weak from blood loss, which he didn't, he just didn't want to spend more time walking up those stairs. A poor lady was standing in the elevator as it dinged open and she simply stood there for a moment in shock. Shizuo grit his teeth before snapping at the lady.

"What are you staring at? Are you getting out or not!?" The woman squeaked and quickly scampered out of the elevator and past the menacing blonde. Shizuo stepped into the elevator and heaved a deep sigh. He finally looked down to the stab wound and saw there was a large, deep red stain in his bartender outfit. That was going to be impossible to get out, looks like another one he'll have to throw away. This made him grit his teeth again and come close to punching the elevator wall but the ding of his floor made him stop and take another breath as he stepped out. He wondered if he would ever be able to control his anger. As the blonde bartender reached the apartment door, he simply pushed his way in which caused the door to loudly creak and break off its hinges. For a moment he stood there and stared at it blankly before a bespectacled man in a white lab coat came around the corner and groaned loudly.

"Shizuo that's the fourth time!" He whined and briskly walked up to him.

"Ah, um...sorry." Shizuo said in an awkward manner before propping the broken door up against the wall.

"You know you could just knock." Shinra shot at the blonde as he looked at the door.

"Look I'll pay for it. Again...But I need some help." Shizuo lifted his arm to show his bloody side that had now also stained the under part of his sleeve. The blonde was expecting Shinra to simply roll his eyes and ask what happened but his high school friend seemed a bit nervous. Shinra smiled up at him before scratching his cheek.

"Maybe you could come back in a...few minutes?" Shizuo's brown eyes went wide before narrowing in anger and he bared his teeth in a growl. He already knew what was up.

"He's here, isn't he?" At this, the blonde pushed past Shinra and into the main living room. He began to growl that same familiar name he has said what seems like a million times before but instead, there was that same girl from earlier sitting there was a cloth held around her right hand. The young girl was expecting Shizuo to come in so she sat with a wide smirk ready to greet the blonde.

"Why we meet again."

There was no hesitation this time as Shizuo charged forward and knocked over the wooden table and he gripped Kanra's throat and held her against the wall.

"You!" Shinra immediately scampered out from the hallway and hopelessly called out to the angry blonde since it was all he could really do. Choking noises started to escape from the young girl as she gripped onto Shizuo's strong arm with both hands. The cloth that was being held around Kanra's fell which caguht the blonde's attention for a moment. It had blood on it, and he also noticed her knuckles were bruised and bloody. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked in a demanding way and slightly loosened his grip on her. Kanra smirked and started to laugh through her strained breaths.

"What? Are you worried about me?" This made Shizuo glare again and tighten his grip but his arm was suddenly pulled away by a wispy shadow that had grabbed him. The young girl fell to the ground coughing as Shizuo was restained back. None other than the black rider stepped into the room with hands on her hips. Shizuo kept struggling against the shadows for a moment, wanting to finish off the girl, but eventually he started to tire out and was eased back onto the couch.

"Thank you Celty…" Shinra murmured with a sigh as he stepped over to help Kanra off the ground. "You ok?" He asked gently.

"Never been better…" Kanra said weakly but managed to stand. As if he cared. Auburn eyes glared at Shizuo as Kanra was guided over to the opposite couch and sat down. A new cloth was given to Kanra with more peroxide dabbed on it, luckily it didn't all spill out since it was on the table Shizuo knocked over. The shadows returned to Celty as she began to type on her PDA then showed Shinra who was running around and getting more medical supplies to tend to Shizuo.

[I'm gone for five minutes and this is what I come home to?] A gentle laugh came from Shinra as he sat down next to the panting blonde with a box of medical tools.

"I'm sorry Celty, Shizuo just sort of barged in." A growl could be heard coming from Shizuo making Shinra stiffen up in fear.

"If that damn she-parasite wasn't here…" He huffed with his head laid back on the couch back. Kanra in return scoffed and turned her head away.

'I have just as every right as you to be here, idiot." Shinra felt as if his home was becoming a natural war zone. The doctor pulled out a pair of scissors to cut away the bloody fabric around the stab wound but Shizuo lifted his head and held his hand up. He then began to unbutton and take off his vest and shirt.

"Shinra...why _is_ she here…?" The blonde grumbled as the doctor began to work on him and he laid his head back. Not even a flinch came from the blonde as the cotton swab covered in peroxide touched his skin. Celty returned to the room with some painkillers and a glass of water for the young informant. After swallowing these she spoke as she rubbed her sore neck.

"If you're really that curious, I just simply ran into some trouble on the way here. Nothing I couldn't handle." A mass of blonde hair shot up as Shizuo looked straight at her with a glare. But he wasn't exactly glaring at her.

"Who did that?" Suddenly, the room was more silent than it was before. Kanra's laughter erupted through the room to break the silence.

"Are you actually worried about me?" Kanra said in fits of laughter. This caused Shizuo's blood to boil as he attempted to get up.

"No I'm not! I'm just-!" The blonde stopped however seeing Celty standing behind her, in almost a _protective_ way. It disgusted him. Shizuo grumbled as he sat back down and let Shinra continue to work on him. "Shinra did you know about her?" The blonde suddenly asked and looked down to the doctor who was busily stitching him up already. Before Shinra could answer, Kanra interrupted.

"Oh that's right, you caught me I suppose.

"Huh?" Shizuo said with a raised brow.

"I have to tell you something about Izaya."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I'm back for a new chapter. I had a pretty busy week/weekend. Went to a con, did a little work, but it's been good. I'm ready to back to the convention ;-; But enjoy the new chapter, reviews welcome as always!_

 _With gratitude,_

 _SimplFangirl_

* * *

The room went silent at the young girl's words. Even Shinra had gone silent and was now looking at Kanra with somewhat serious eyes, while Shizuo seemed caught off guard. Kanra's laughter broke the silence of the room.

"That certainly caught your attention." The girl chuckled which earned a deep growl from Shizuo.

"How can I trust anything you say? Actually, I _don't_ trust anything you say. The first thing you said to me when we met was probably a lie."

"You have my word this time, but it really is up to you to believe me or not." A smirk began to form on her lips as she thought back to earlier that day when the blonde had grabbed her. "Well, since you so desperately want to believe that your precious Izaya is alive, then I'll tell you he really is alive." The underground doctor shifted glances between the young girl and the fidgeting blonde on the couch. This seemed like a conversation he should stay out of. Shinra didn't care much for Izaya sometimes and honestly thought that the informant's absence was a blessing in disguise. Celty seemed to feel the same way as she simply stood behind the couch and watched the two. She was more curious about Kanra than anything else.

"Damn…" Shizuo cursed to himself as he lowered his head hearing that his guesses were true. So where could the flea be then? Kanra already knew what Shizuo was going to ask by his facial expression.

"Now his whereabouts I'm not going to say for obvious reasons. Even if he was defended by a whole army you would still get to him." A sigh left Kanra's lips as she took a sip of the last of her water and rubbed her sore neck again. Kanra had to be careful not to tell too much about Izaya and his 'condition', Shizuo is said to be a bit more keen than expected. A mess of blonde hair was lifted as Shizuo's brown eyes narrowed at Kanra.

"So what does that make you? Who are you?" Finally, the question everyone in that room has been wondering. Shinra had known the girl a couple days prior to her meeting Shizuo but didn't know a single thing about her. Celty knew her around the same time. A sly smile appeared on Kanra's lips as she leaned back on the couch a waved at Shizuo dismissively.

"Do you really think I'd tell you so much at just a request? Maybe if you start being nicer to me, I might tell you more about myself too." Again the room went quiet as the two stared at each other. Kanra had looked daring even though she was nearly choked to death by the blonde, and Shizuo looked ready to do it again. Why did she have to be a girl? Shinra suddenly stood up from his spot on the couch when he started to sense the tension.

"Well would you look at the time! You two should be going home, yeah?" The doctor didn't want to take the chance for his house to be destroyed. Kanra was the first to stand with another small sigh.

"Great idea, Shinra. Would you mind giving me some extra bandages to take home?" The doctor nodded to this and left the room to get more bandages. As Kanra began to walk, her path was blocked by the Headless Rider standing in front of her with a message already typed.

[Can I at least give you a ride home?]

The Dullahan paused to think before typing another message.

[I don't want those goons attacking you again.]

Celty was pretty caring for something that wasn't human. Curious about what they were talking about, Shizuo stood as well to try and peek over Celty's shoulder at the message. The young girl waved off Celty.

"No, it's fine. After what I did to them they probably won't be back." Kanra was expecting the exact opposite however, gangs like that are stubborn and would probably hunt her down in greater numbers. She may not be able to go out for a while in all honesty. The Dullahan started to type again.

[Then let Shizuo walk you home.]

"WHAT?" Shizuo had taken the words right from Kanra's mouth. Celty jumped slightly hearing the angry question right next to her...eh...helmet? "I'm not walking with her anywhere!" A chuckle could be heard from Kanra as she pushed her bruised hands into her coat pocket.

"You took the words right from my mouth. He'll take advantage of this and pummel me to death in some alleyway." From Kanra's perspective, Shizuo probably thought he didn't need her help to find Izaya if he was alive. But it would be impossible for him. A growl came in response from Shizuo.

"Damn righ-." The ex-bartender was cut off when the PDA was shoved back into his face.

[You want to know more about her and Izaya right? This might be your only chance!]

Although Shizuo highly doubted it, he knew he could catch the young girl again if he really wanted too. A scoff came from Shizuo as he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I could find the flea on my own…" These words made Kanra scoff as well but she raised an eyebrow seeing the PDA gestured to her too.

[And you, you wanted him to be nicer to you yes? Then start being the same.]

Kanra felt like she was getting a lecture from a mom because she was fighting with a sibling or something. The young girl pushed the PDA away while rolling her eyes.

"Celty this is ridiculous. Even if I do agree, he won't-."

"Fine…" Kanra paused and looked to Shizuo with a raised eyebrow. Even Celty turned her helmet to look. Shizuo stood there with his head low to avoid eye contact as he grumbled curses to himself. He was only doing this to learn about the flea, nothing more. "I'll walk her home…" As if on cue, Shinra walked back in with a box of bandages. He always had impeccable timing.

"Sorry it took me a while! They were sort of buried." Shinra paused seeing the three standing before him then he handed the bandages to Kanra. "Did I miss something?" Shizuo gritted his teeth before he grabbed Kanra by the hood of her jacket and pulled her to the door.

"Let's just get this over with!" The blonde shouted as he pulled the young girl behind him. As Shizuo had grabbed her, she struggled for a moment but his strength was too much. What did she expect anyway?

"What are you doing!?" Eventually, their arguing voices faded off into the hallway and into the elevator. Shinra stood there dumbfounded for a moment then looked to Celty.

"What did you do?"

[Got them out of our apartment.]

* * *

The only thought that was going through Shizuo's head was...What the hell was he doing? It took every nerve in his body to keep from completely blowing up and just taking off on the girl. Kanra probably wanted that anyway. The sun had just set over the skyline so the street lights started to come on but the crowds still stayed the same. The blonde never had an issue with walking in the city streets though since people always walked around him. He knew that he was feared, even his closest friends like Tom had some fear of him too. Shizuo knew that if he went on a rampage and ever hurt anyone he was close to, they wouldn't talk to him ever again. Or Shizuo would avoid them. He knew he was a coward too. Brown eyes glanced down to the young girl walking beside him. She had her hood up and was busily typing away on her phone as she walked, completely ignoring the blonde. The atmosphere was so dull between them, and it irritated Shizuo. With a sudden, low growl, Shizuo reached into his pocket to pull out his crumpled pack of cigarettes. Luckily the last two cigarettes inside weren't damaged. Shizuo placed the cancer stick between his lips before digging around in his pockets again for a lighter. After a few moments of digging, Shizuo growled again and stopped.

"Where the hell is it?" Kanra kept walking for a few more feet before stopping herself and looking back at him annoyed.

"What's your deal?" He really did get angry at almost everything. The cigarette in his mouth was about ready to break from his growing anger.

"Damn...lighter…" Was all Kanra could hear through his angry grumbles. The young girl sighed as she sighed and snapped her phone shut. She walked toward Shizuo and pulled out a pack of matches. Lighting one, she leaned up to Shizuo and cupped a hand around the small flame as it touched the end of the cancer stick. Auburn eyes met with brown ones as they stood there quietly, the world seeming to stop for Shizuo. Kanra simple smirked and pulled away to shake the match stick and put the flame out. Shizuo could feel himself calm down as he took a deep breath of the smoke then exhaled it. "Thanks…" He grumbled as Kanra flicked away the burnt match stick.

"Does that happen often? Do you just get upset over small things like that?" Kanra asked as they continued on their way. Shizuo was a bit hesitant on answering, not sure on whether she was genuinely curious or was just mocking him in some way.

"Uh...yeah. But I don't just start rampaging over something like that if that's what you're wondering." Shizuo glanced over at Kanra to see that she was smirking.

"You seem to understand how I think at least." Another deep breath was taken of the smoke then blown out again into the air.

"You're different from Izaya." Shizuo has said this so suddenly that Kanra nearly stopped. She started to laugh at Shizuo before raising an eyebrow at him.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Not really…"

Silence fell between them again as they walked. Kanra watched the people who passed by them to distract herself on this seemingly endless as she thought about what Shizuo said. How different was she from Izaya? She couldn't help but wonder herself. On the walk, Kanra noticed people were giving them confused looks. But that wasn't surprising. It wasn't normal seeing Shizuo Hiewajima walking with a girl who looked startlingly like his arch enemy. Then again there was no such thing as normal in Ikebukuro. To Kanra's relief, her apartment building came into sight. She almost wanted to run there. On the other hand, she was able to see a more calm side of Shizuo. And it also made her wonder what made him calm down especially since he wanted to kill her just earlier that day. So many things were happening out of her predictions. It made her despise this blonde monster more. Kanra sighed and a cloud of mist formed in front of her. She ran her fingers back through her raven colored hair.

"I'm taking Izaya's position, in a way, in his absence." Shizuo obviously wasn't expecting her to talk since he looked at her confused for a moment, trying to process the information she provided.

"So...you'll be an informant too?" This man was really dense sometimes.

"Yes, Shizu-chan." That same nickname and the tone of her voice made his eye noticeably twitch before he looked away with a growl.

"It was just a question…" Kanra stopped in front of the apartment building and turned to face Shizuo. They were silent again as they stared at each other. The blonde was finishing the last of his cigarette. A small smirk formed on Kanra's lips.

"I hope you're not expecting a thank you." Shizuo twitched before he put out the cigarette butt on a nearby railing.

"No, I'm not." He had grumbled and shoved both his hands in his pants pockets. With a devious smile, Kanra stepped toward Shizuo. This made him stiffen up and try to keep still. He can't hit her, she wasn't Izaya. That's what he kept telling himself over and over. Kanra noticed how uncomfortable he was just by her being close to him, and it made her want to laugh. As if it was all in one swift movement, Kanra grabbed Shizuo's hand from his pocket and kissed the top of it with a wink up to him.

"Thank you for walking me~." Kanra then backed away to the building door and opened it before waving to Shizuo. "Good night!" She called and disappearing inside. The tall blonde stood there dumbstruck for a moment before a light pink dusted his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his hand against his pants in disgust.

"What the hell was that!?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello ya'll, new chapter up! Nothing new to really update. Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter but I wanted to end it at a good spot c; Enjoy 3_

 _Also, shout out to **vinoliepie**_

 _They like to review every chapter so far and honestly keep my motivation up for this story c': Thank you so much!  
_

 _Sincerely,_

 _SimplFangirl_

* * *

Ikebukuro was once again lively with both excitement and fear. Rumors about Izaya's return began to spread while others added to the rumors by saying Izaya decided to get a sex change in the time he was gone. Some of them were just out of this world and seemed crazy for whoever made them. But this was all a part of Kanra's entertainment. She learned about a lot of these rumors through the Dollar's website, which she used Izaya's login so she was still under the name Kanra. The young girl even planted some rumors herself to spread around the fun. It had been a couple days since Kanra's last encounter with the blonde monster. Several times he attempted to crush Kanra with a car, or a light pole and even a vending machine but he had obviously missed each time so he didn't catch her that day or any others. Too bad, Kanra was almost willing to give the protozoan some information to keep this chase active. But apparently, just his anger was enough to drive him. On the bright side, Kanra was finally able to meet with the stubborn man Shiki. He threatened her with something about being a fake or not the real Izaya. But after some explanation and convincing she was able to get paid for the day for her information. It was going to take a lot to get that man's trust. Kanra was on her way back home after she had this meeting with Shiki. The sun was still high in the sky and it was about midday but Kanra was already tired. Izaya sure did a lot of walking for his job. The young girl had her hood up as she tapped away on her phone while inside a Dollar's chatroom. Some familiar names were in there too. Taro Tanaka, who if Kanra remembered correctly was Mikado Ryugamine. His friend Kida Masaomi was Bakyura who was also in the chatroom. The last one was Setton, which was Celty. Kanra was told not to interact with the two boys for the time being. The war between the two gangs was long over and things were starting to sort themselves out. Apparently Izaya already took care of this. The chat room was rather boring at the time. All they were talking about were the recent rumors and some news on the Dollar website. Other than Celty, the other two didn't know that the online Kanra was the real Kanra that they had not met yet.

Kanra had really been wondering for a while what her purpose was being there. It seemed like Izaya already took care of all the fun situations, while she was just there to keep the monstrous blonde company. Maybe that's what it really was. The young girl was pulled from her thoughts as the chat room showed two more people entered. Seeing the names made Kanra groan. Immediately, her phone was put into a private chat and messages started popping up.

Mai: [Where's Iza-nii!? What did you do to him!?]

Kyo: [We know who you are.]

Mai: [I promise I won't do anything bad to you if you just tell us!]

Mai: [Even a location is fine!]

Mai: [We at least have a right to know!]

Kanra's phone kept dinging from the constant messages and it started to annoy her. It was obvious that Izaya's sisters weren't a big fan of her. She had not met these two girls yet but somehow they got information about her and now they wouldn't stop bothering her. Luckily they didn't dig up anything big about her. That is Izaya's sisters for you. Kanra didn't feel like replying to them at the time, it was already giving her a headache just thinking about it. Suddenly, Kanra felt a large amount of wind pass by her that was accompanied by a large blur of an object. The wind had picked up her coat a little bit as it flew by and crashed a few feet in front of her. Once she was able to focus, she saw it was a vending machine. How predictable. The girl turned her attention away from the crushed vending machine and looked behind her with a wide smirk. Walking toward her with a street sign in hand was the man dressed in a bartender outfit. Kanra's phone was snapped shut and shoved into her pocket.

"Have you finally stopped calling me Izaya when you see me?" Shizuo raised the street sign in response as he briskly walked toward her. Kanra's heart started to race a little bit as she readied her legs to run. It was like a routine for her by now.

"Yeah but you still look like him and it pisses me off!" Shizuo hollered at her before raising the street sign and swinging it downward. Instead of hitting the girl, it hit the hard concrete sidewalk and caused it to crack and break under the inhuman force. Kanra noticed that his reflexes seemed to be slow so it was easy to dodge. Instead of running, Kanra stood there a few feet away from Shizuo with a raised eyebrow.

"What is with you? Your movements have been really slow. From what I was told, you are supposed to be consistent and ruthless." Shizuo was panting a little bit as he looked up and easily heaved the sign from the concrete.

"Who told you that?" Kanra could be heard snickering from her spot as she placed a finger over her lips.

"Catch me and maybe I'll tell you. That's our agreement , right?" Another growl came from Shizuo as he thrusted the sign forward to throw at the young girl. Kanra didn't even have to move this time. The sign went straight past her, the wind from the force blowing her hood off and making her dark hair sway a bit. Auburn eyes opened again as she stared at Shizuo with the same, confident smirk. "You're missing on purpose, aren't you?" Kanra knew she was right when Shizuo seemed taken aback by her question for a moment before that angry scold returned to his face. That look fit him almost too well. When Shizuo opened his mouth to respond, Kanra interrupted him. "Is it because I'm a girl? Maybe you have some weird vow not to hurt a girl." The young girl started to walk toward Shizuo now. The blonde wasn't expecting this so he stood up straight and simply stared at Kanra with a open mouth. Kanra wanted to see how far she could push Shizuo. Has he ever even dealt with a woman before? Probably not, or even touched one for that matter. And actual touch, not as in grabbing their collar and throwing them to a wall. "Maybe…" Kanra continued as she now stood in front of Shizuo. "It's because I'm the only person who knows in the whole world about what happened to Izaya Orihara, and why I'm here in his place. So which is it...Shizu-chan?" Auburn eyes burned deeply into Shizuo's brown ones which were hidden behind his blue sunglasses. Shizuo still stood there dumbstruck as the much smaller raven haired girl was able to make the blonde turn quiet and stand there. Shizuo bit sharply onto his lip as he started to regain his senses and tried to process Kanra's words. At this point, he didn't care about her stupid words any more, or Izaya. He just wanted her gone now.

"Shut...UP!" The blonde swiftly raised his arm upward to strike Kanra, and he did. Her small body was sent flying backwards a couple of feet before roughly landing on her back. He didn't even use his full strength either. It didn't take long for Shizuo to snap out of his anger this time when he saw that the girl wasn't getting up. "Ah shit…" Shizuo cursed as he walked over to Kanra and kneeled next to her. A couple of bystanders started to whisper and shuffle around the scene until Shizuo looked up and glared at all of them. "What are you staring at!?" This made everyone flinch and quickly evacuate the scene. Shizuo sighed and put his head to the young girl's chest. He had a small fear that he may have actually _killed_ her with that hard of a hit, but luckily he could faintly hear her heartbeat and feel her chest rising with small breaths. So she was alive. Shizuo sat back and ran his fingers through his blonde hair with a sigh. He knew that he wouldn't have the guts to kill her. Once he had struck her all that anger left him. Now the question was what to do with her. Any sane person would call an ambulance but if he did that meant the police would get involved and knocking out a girl could mean actual jail time. The thugs he normally beats up are criminals anyway so the police paid no attention to that, but this they would definitely not so close to the girl, he could also catch a whiff of her perfume. Shizuo quickly shook his head however from the thought. Now wasn't the time to think of stupid stuff like that, he had to do something about this she-flea.

* * *

The underground doctor was enjoying himself at home with a mug in his hand full of a hot beverage. Although he wasn't completely happy since his lovely Celty was out doing jobs, leaving him at home and bored. As he heard his cell ringing on the table, he jumped up in excitement thinking it was Celty texting him but his smile faded seeing it was just Shizuo calling. Shinra let out a sigh as he answered and sat back down on the couch.

"What is it Shizuo? You got me all excited thinking it was Celty…"

"I knocked Kanra out."

There was a moment of silence as Shinra sat there and processed his words.

"Eh? You knocked her out?" Shinra responded with more urgency as he sat back up and put his cup down. "Is she _breathing_?"

"Yes she's breathing! I already checked. Look I didn't mean to but...well actually I did mean to hit her but not hard."

"Shizuo there's no such thing as not hitting someone hard for you." Shizuo could be heard growling in irritation on the other end.

"Can you just get over here? I carried her to my apartment 'cause I didn't want to call an ambulance and get the police involved." Shinra was already up and getting his shoes on by the door. If this were normal Izaya, he would be dead. It was weird enough that Shizuo carried her there of all places. Also if this were the actual Izaya, Shinra probably wouldn't show up. The doctor only treated the man when he showed up to his doorstep and paid. This was a different situation however. Practically a different person too. And the underground doctor thinks this difference is having an affect on Shizuo too.

"I'm coming right now, but it will be a bit. Celty is out doing errands so she can't give me a ride-"

"Fine! Just...hurry up." At that, Shizuo hung up the phone. He turned around to look at the passed out girl on his couch. He covered her with a blanket and even provided one of his pillows from his bed to cushion her head. On closer look, he could already see a dark spot forming on her chin and spreading toward her neck where he punched her. Shizuo breathed deeply as he rubbed his neck. "She's gonna be pissed when she wakes up…" He was going to have to burn his damn furniture to get rid of her smell on it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry about my absence and keeping everyone waiting, I really did intend to come back to this story ;w; But here I am with a new chapter and more to come._

 _I really did miss this and when I saw I was still getting a few reviews for it even now...it made me happy. So here I am to provide! Would you guys like to see more of Kanra and Shizuo interacting with other characters, or with each other more? Or any fan favorite characters you'd like me to squeeze in? Let me know!_

 _Thank you so much for your patience and, hopefully, understanding. As always, enjoy the chapter._

 _Gratefully and Sincerely_

 _SimplFangirl_

* * *

Shizuo wasn't quite sure what to do with himself now. Kanra laid there on his couch still passed out and wasn't moving at all. He even kept checking to make sure she was breathing, which she was. Damn this was his fault. Wait, it's her fault for egging him on!

"Gah!" Shizuo had grumbled out loud. He huffed and sat on a chair across from the couch then leaned over and watched the girl closely. There was no point in making himself angry but it was just...her presence here. Shizuo would never let Izaya anywhere near his own home. Then again if he ever did manage to land a hit on Izaya then he would have taken the opportunity to finish him off. Shizuo sighed and thought back to Kanra laying on the couch. Maybe he should get ready for when she does wake up. Painkillers could help? Some water? What is something that Shinra would do when he got bruises...Ice is really all the blonde had.

Shizuo was up and about again getting the supplies together he had thought of. He came back with them and set them on the table before gently laying the bag of ice on Kanra's neck. That should be better. Now being so close to the girl he could get a good look at her. Honestly she does really look like Izaya. Everything from the hair and the nose a little too. Her lips were a bit more plump though. A thought then crossed Shizuo's mind. Could her hair actually be a…? His hand reached out carefully to touch Kanra's black hair and ever slightly pull at it. But Shizuo jumped back when a response came from the girl.

"...It's not a wig if that's what you're thinking." At that her auburn eyes opened and a smirk when to her lips. Shizuo had taken a step back by now and was back over to the chair. "I-I wasn't!" Such a bad liar. Kanra moved a little bit before reaching up and grabbing the ice pack before it fell and keeping it to her neck. "That bad huh?" Kanra sighed and slowly sat up. Shizuo really does pack a wallop, and that was him holding back. A slight flinch could be seen on the blonde's face when she asked that. Better not to answer.

"How long were you awake?" Shizuo asked.

"Not very long...I woke up when I heard you thumping around. But I decided to pretend to be asleep to see if you were up to anything. And you were." Kanra chuckled which made him glare at her of course then look away.

"Look it's not my fault you kept pushing at me. You should know the consequences if you know me so well." The last part came out as a scoff from him. Kanra simply shrugged at it.

"Oh I know. I think I learned better now so…" Before Kanra could really finish what she was going to say Shizuo cut her off.

"I won't hit you again…"

Even that made Kanra pause and stare at him.

"Eh...what?" Shizuo, with how easily irritated he is, snapped his glaring eyes at Kanra.

"I won't hit you again! You may be like Izaya but...you're still a girl. I guess…" A short snort came from the young girl.

"Yeah you're only now believing that I'm a girl after checking my hair isn't a wig." Another death glare that actually made him seem more embarrassed than angry. But Kanra just laughed it off. To Shizuo, that laugh seemed a little different. "If you think you can hold yourself to that, then sure. It doesn't mean I will stop what I'm doing. But I think I should hold up my end of the deal again right?" The blonde was a little confused as to what she was talking about before it hit him and he sat up more, even leaning closer to her. That caught his attention. The young girl leaned back a little and adjusted the ice on her neck as she thought what to tell him about Izaya. "I gotta get better at not being caught." She huffed slightly.

"Well...Izaya is no longer in Japan. So if you had a secret hope of passing him by here in Tokyo, it's not gonna happen." The blonde visibly sank a little from her words. He did sort of have that hope. A stupid hope at least. "The last time I talked to him was a little over a month ago now." This made Shizuo look right back at her although her head was down.

"You've been talking to him?" A sharp and urgent knock on the door cut away at the two's attention. Before Shizuo could even go open it here strolls in Shinra.

"Ah Kanra! You're ok…" The doctor was huffing as if he ran a mile.

"Shinra, good timing." The young girl smiled as she stood and walked over to him. For a moment she had a bit of a dizzy spell but fought it off and kept walking until she was back at the door. "I think it's best we get going. You should check me for a concussion." Shinra looked up at her with a raised brow.

"Don't you want to stay here and be checked? It's not best for you to be walking…"

"My presence here won't be very welcomed." That earned Kanra a look from Shizuo as he slowly stood.

"...She's right. You have better equipment at your place." Shizuo also knew he wasn't going to be getting anymore information out of her for now. This prompted Shinra to groan loudly.

"But I came all the way here…!" Even with his complaining, Kanra managed to move him out of the apartment and back to his place, leaving Shizuo alone with his thoughts and the little information Kanra gave him this time.


End file.
